


Urine-trouble spanking

by TheQueenBee



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Spanking, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 04:12:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18491086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenBee/pseuds/TheQueenBee
Summary: Maxwell is spanking Wilson, Wilson gets spanked a bit too hard and wants to cum, tries to force it and pisses on Maxwell's lap instead, Maxwell then spanks him more.





	Urine-trouble spanking

Maxwell had laid the desperate bound Wilson on his lap, Wilson's wrists tied together using Maxwell's own tie, along with Wilson's legs bound using some proper rope. Wilson's arms draped over the side of Maxwell's legs, and so did Wilson's legs. Wilson was shaking, his cock pressed uncomfortably against Maxwell's knee. Wilson whined a little. "Maxwell.. this position is starting to hurt.." He softly said, as to not anger his master. Maxwell cocked an eyebrow and smirked a little. "Oh? It is?~" Maxwell purred out, his right hand cupping Wilson's ass-cheeks and slowly sliding down, slipping right under Wilson's cock. Wilson let out a whine of pleasure from the warmth of Maxwell's hand. Sadly the magician had to move Wilson up a bit, so his cock was pressing in between Maxwell's thighs, causing Wilson to let out a sweet moan as he slowly bucked his hips into Maxwell's thighs. Maxwell let out a growl and frowned while his left hand grabbed the back of Wilson's collar, yanking it harshly with a little threat. "Now now, pet" Maxwell growled out, "I wouldn't do that if I were you~" he finished before his index and middle finger on his right hand slipped into Wilson's mouth, to which Wilson began gently suckling on the man's fingers. Maxwell then smirked a little more, after a few minutes of finger sucking Maxwell slipped his fingers out of Wilson's mouth with a trail of saliva connected to Wilson's tongue.  
Maxwell then moved his hand over to Wilson's ass, running his fingers over the scientist's entrance. Wilson made a sound as Maxwell began slowly rubbing the tips of his fingers against Wilson's entrance, getting it lubed up slightly before Maxwell shoved the tips inside, slowly running around the inside of his entrance, making sure not to go any deeper than Maxwell's first knuckle. Wilson made a lovely sound as he opened his mouth, the teasing was killing him. His dick twitched in between Maxwell's thighs, and he could feel it dripping precum. Wilson shyly looked up at Maxwell, his eyes pleading Maxwell to do more to his body. Wilson wanted to feel dirty, he wanted to hurt. Maxwell smirked when he saw the look, pulling out his fingers which caused Wilson to whine before making Wilson yip by swiftly smacking his ass. Wilson shook a little more, his dick swelling some more as he moaned a little. Maxwell loved the sounds Wilson was making so he smacked his ass again, trying to aim his hand to smack right near Wilson's entrance, so it would be pushing Wilson's ass cheeks against Wilson's hole.  
Wilson moaned as he was hit a second time, then he moaned again for the third, yipping for the fourth before gasping as he was hit extra hard the fifth time. Wilson moaned for more, which caused Maxwell to smirk and form a paddle in his hand from the shadows. Maxwell leaned down and whispered in his dark voice. "I want you to scream for me my pet~" He whispered before harshly smacking the paddle against Wilson's ass cheeks, a loud slapping sound could be heard splitting the silence of the throne room followed by a shriek moan from Wilson. Maxwell's eyes widened when he heard how hard he hit him, immediately dropping the paddle and lovingly rubbing Wilson's red cheeks. "I..I'm so sorry! I didn't know that it would hit so hard- are you okay, Wilson?" He asked Wilson, terrified that he had hurt his lover. Wilson's head was hanging down and he was panting, he wanted to cum forever, he whined and tensed up, feeling something coming out of him. He let out a whimper as he clenched his ass, he thought he was cumming into Maxwell's lap. He wasn't.  
It was warm and he could feel it running down his cock, Wilson twitching a little. He still felt horny, rutting his ass against Maxwell's hand. Maxwell let out a growl as he felt piss running down his thighs. "Higgsbury... did you just piss on me?" Wilson's eyes widened when he realised what he's done, gasping a little as his cheeks went red. "I- I'm so sorry!! Oh god-- I'm sorry!!" He began to tear up, thinking that Maxwell must hate him now. This made Wilson squirm a little, his body shaking... he felt himself pissing a little more from the slight fear, the feeling tingled through his body as he cried. "I-I'm sorry I can't- I can't stop!" He shook and whined. Maxwell felt how warm his pants were getting, causing his cheeks to go red. Maxwell bit his bottom lip and let Wilson piss in his lap, groaning a bit as he felt his left hand slip under Wilson's body, Maxwell grabbing Wilson's dick gently, feeling the urine flow out of him. "Don't be sorry~" He teased, slowly jerking Wilson off as Wilson continued to piss himself. "You can stop when you want to~" Maxwell smirked as Wilson looked up at Maxwell with tears running down his face. He whined and bit his bottom lip, closing his eyes and suddenly forcing himself to piss a little faster, his body clenching as it shot out of his dick for a bit before it slowed down to it simply dripping out. Wilson was a shaking mess, and Maxwell was getting incredibly horny from all of this. "You've pissed on my suit... and now it's time to be punished~" Was all Maxwell said before Wilson felt Maxwell smack his ass with the paddle once more, Wilson moaning loudly and pissing a little more, whimpering. Seems it just needed the extra shock to get it all out of Wilson's system. Maxwell slapped Wilson's ass again and Wilson moaned, slowly relaxing as his dick rubbed against Maxwell's pissy pants. Wilson whimpered and raised his ass a little higher, gripping onto Maxwell's pant legs. "I...harder.. please.... I want my face in the ground and my ass in your lap, hit as hard as you can... please" Wilson begged, causing Maxwell's eyes to widen with surprise before he smirked and chuckle. "Now Wilson... I wouldn't be able to see your beautiful face if I did that~" He purred a little before smirking more. "But I can... spank harder~" He said just as he hit the paddle against Wilson's ass as hard as he could, Wilson arching his back and raising his head in response. He moaned loudly and gripped onto Maxwell, cumming as hard as he could in Maxwell's pissy lap, moaning and twitching. "I-In me-!!" Was all he could say as Maxwell smirked and put the paddle down. Maxwell shoved his fingers into Wilson's twitching asshole, slowly and gently fingering him and spreading him open, just so Wilson could relax. Wilson moaned and came for a bit more, his dick twitching and trying to spurt out more cum. Eventually Wilson let out a sigh as his body relaxed, twitching from time to time. "I...I love you Maxwell.." He whimpered out before Maxwell smirked. "I love you too Wilson~"


End file.
